Finally In The Spotlight
by Midnight Velvet and Lilac
Summary: Hikari meets up with the person she leasts exprects … Daisuke Motomia. (Yes, this is what happens when two Daisuke Fangirls write a fic! ^-^)Chapter 1 Up!
1. Daisuke?!

collabortion1.htm Lilac: O.K., this is my first attempt at a collaboration so let's hope all goes well, and MV doesn't want to rip my head   
off by the end of this chapter.   
  


Midnight Velvet: ^-^ Of course I don't! *Fingers crossed* Joking! 

D/c: O.K., here's where we say 

We're writing this fic but getting no pay 

Digimon don't belong to us 

So all you lawyers just hush 

(A.K.A: We don't own Digimon)   
  


Lilac: I swear I'll never try it again.   
  


Finally in the Spotlight   
  


~*~*~ 

Hikari 

~*~*~   
  


I knew this day was going to be miserable. I could already tell this was going to be one of those days where you just want   
to bash your head on the coffee table and loose conciousness before anything else happens. Or at least become so damaged   
you couldn't even comprehend the crap going on around you. 

From the moment I woke up nothing had gone right. First of all, my cat, Meeko, had gotten run over when I was 14 and I had   
been addicted to cats since then. I got another one that looked similar to her.   


Well, anyway, first, I tripped over her. Head first into the carpet. I nearly ate it. Then I swore at my cat as she ran for   
cover, and then went to make coffee. 

Guess what? Yep, you've got it. No coffee left. 

Then, I realized something. I was late for work. The alarm clock had something loose, and had woken me up an hour later   
then I was supposed to. 

So, I got dressed, applied make up, yada yada and got into the car. I made it all the way to my office, and then I realized   
something. I wasn't wearing any shoes! 

Fortunately, one of my gal pals had an extra pair in the office and let me wear them. Thank god. Then, the day at the   
office was basic and total hell. 

Whoopee. 

So, in order to regain part of my sanity and to get the caffeine buzz I had missed out on, I went over to a little café. It   
was quiet quaint and very lovely. 

Great. Like I gave a fuck at this certain point in time. I sighed as I took a sip of my tea. This was too much. Work was   
just getting godly unbearable, my 'friends' were nothing more then gossipers and annoying whiny brats. 

I groaned as I ran my fingers through my hair. This wasn't like me. I wasn't usually so pessimistic and grouchy. I was   
usually nicer, and more understanding. I was the keeper of light, after all. 

I sighed again as I gazed into the black pool of coffee. I knew what was wrong. Love. All I had really been having for the   
last bit was one-night stands with some office workers and various people I met at bars. I didn't like those kinds of   
relationships. I need someone who would hold me close, and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I needed someone who I   
could come to crying. I needed someone who felt for me past my body. 

I groaned. Good luck. All of the good ones are taken or gay. 

Takeru. That thought immediately enters my head. I could call him up. He had always had a thing for me. 

I immediately shook my head on that one. First of all, I didn't return the emotion. Second of all, for I knew, he could be   
in Tahiti right now. I had lost contact with all the other Digidestined except for my brother. After that, I really didn't   
feel the need to keep in touch with them. Taichi only kept in touch with Yamato and Sora. 

Truth be told, I didn't really miss any of them. Hm. And I wonder how I got the crest of light. I know it was a mean   
comment but I didn't really. 

Takeru? He was a close friend, but he was trying to hit on me. It got tiring. 

Miyako. She was a whiny brat, now that I think about it. Always googling after Ken even thought he clearly wasn't   
interested. Always whining about something or another. She was completely boring and had not a brain in her head. 

Iroi? I can't say I miss how quiet he was or his 'I know it all' attitude. Other then that, who was he? 

Ken Ichijouji. Nope. Stupid little idiot. He was always depressed and quiet. Made me feel like crap. I don't understand how   
Daisuke could stand to hang around him. 

Daisuke. Daisuke Motomiya. I smirked as I thought of this name. It really had been a while since I thought of that name. He   
was always following me around, begging for my attention. Loser. He was exactly like my brother, which was gross. Stupid   
copycat. And he was always so cruel to his sister. Bastard. 

Yet, there was something about his appearance, his personality… 

I shook these thought from my head as I had done Takeru. No. I didn't love Motomiya, I never had and I never would. That   
would be gross… 

"Hey, Hikari! Is it really you?" I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and gasped. Even thought the years had done   
their toll I still knew who it was. The once short figure now loomed over me, his wide grin still there, as well as that   
certain sparkle in his eyes that seemed to make him him. 

Daisuke Motomiya.   
  


O.K., I made Hikari sound waaaaaaaayyyyyyy too bitter but oh well. 


	2. Hikari?!

collaboration.htm Midnight Velvet: Second part. *eats some sugar* Okay, that's better.   


Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon, 

We never said that we do 

No pretence is shown here 

So please don't sue!! 

(Uh, yeah, we don't own Digimon ^-^) 

Finally In The Spotlight 

~*Daisuke*~ 

Oh crap. The former girl of my dreams was standing right in front of me. And _smiling._ She looked so pretty when she smiled. But no, I had to snap out of it! She was probably deeply in love with Takeru, the little … no. I wasn't going to lose my temper. Not now. 

"Hi Daisuke," said Hikari, smiling. My knees buckled. 

"H … h …i." I stammered, before gathering myself up. I was a wreck! "Hi." I said coolly. 

She moved towards me as if to touch me. I moved back. I wasn't ready for that. Not just yet. She contented herself with a friendly and expecting smile. She wanted me to invite her home. It was too fast. Too soon. 

"Shall I get a drink?" I motioned to a nearby cafe. She nodded and we walked inside. It was a quaint little place; quiet and calm, with mahogany tables. I chose one near the window and Hikari sat down. I fetched too mugs of Hot Chocalate, praying that Hikari liked Hot Chocalate. 

"Daisuke?" she looked at me innocently. 

"Please like Hot Choc- yes?" I asked, feeling foolish. 

"Sorry," she hung her head and my mouth fell open in utter astonishment. 

"For what?" I asked slowly. 

"Tormenting you all those years!" she looked up with relish. "I was so mean … and …" she seemed hysterical. 

"Oh! That's okay." I said, blushing and feeling embarassed. 

There was an awkard silence. I didn't really know what to say, supposedly; neither did she. I smiled nervously and was about to speak when: 

"How are you?" Hikari asked, sipping her drink. 

"Oh, I'm okay. Lost contact with most of the other Digidestined." I explained. 

Her eyebrows raised, "Most?" 

"Yeah, most." I told her. "I still know Ken, and you, now …" I broke off. 

"And?" 

"Never mind!" I laughed, not wanting to go into the matter. "What about you?" I asked brightly, also sipping my frothy drink. 

"Taichi and you." she shrugged. "That's it." 

I looked at her pretty strands of shiny brown haire that fell elegantly across her face and into her sweet pink eyes, like the colour of carnations. Her skin was pure and her expression innocent. Like an angel. But I shouldn't be thinking that, I reminded myself. It wasn't fair. But still, nobody was to know what I was thinking, what was the harm in admiring the angel in front of me? It was hard not to. 

Before long, I had settled into the chat and I was making a joke. Hikari was shaking with laughter, her expression happy and a cheerful smile spread across her face. The Hot Chocalate was forgotten. I couldn't believe my luck. The girl of my former dreams was laughing at my jokes. Almost at my mercy. I slipped into a secret daydream. I snapped out of it minutes later. Whatwas wrong with me? I was being so unfaithful. 

"I thought this day was going to be crap." Hikari said, looking at me. 

"Me too." I admitted quietly. 

I still had my old crush. Even thought I thought I had it locked away in a mental cupboard. I ran a hand through my messy hair, but it remained as messy as ever. I cursed quietly. 

"Well …" Hikari seemed to be lost for words. "Maybe we could go back to yours, Dai-chan?" 

I knew that was a bad idea. But all I could do was agree. "Yes." I said, before I could stop myself. I was wrapped around her little finger, like her personal slave. She smiled flirtatiously, and as much as I loved the thought of myself and her, I had to stay faithful … the question was: 

Would I?   
  
  



End file.
